Talk:Romulan-Vulcan War
Merge From what's here, this seems to be describing the conflict during the Time of Awakening, and should be merged there. 31dot 22:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I'd be open to deletion here as well, but it's my understanding that contributions which are or attempt to be valid should be preserved. 31dot 22:41, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :The page indeed seems to be describing the time of awakening, but, but there has actually been a Romulan-Vulcan war. It was mentioned, in . Of course that mysterious war might for all we know have been have been the Time of Awakening, but I think the page could be kept if completely rewritten. -- Capricorn 00:12, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I've made an attempt at rewriting the page like I suggested - I've pasted the proposal here as to not unilaterally hijack this discussion. -- Capricorn 00:35, June 6, 2012 (UTC) A Romulan-Vulcan War, lasting a hundred years, was at one point waged between Romulans and Vulcans. According to Q, the war was ignited by a misunderstanding triggered by a "self destructive stunt" by Quinn. ( ) bg note:It is unclear when exactly this war happened, and Q's account might even refer to the Time of Awakening. That seems pretty good to me. 31dot 00:40, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :Alright; I've put it in and removed the merge notice. Hope that's ok with everyone. -- Capricorn 15:57, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Merge (from Hundred Year War) This war was never specifically named, but already has a page at Romulan-Vulcan War (ie the page is a duplicate) . Hence, a merge or something like that seems in order. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:38, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Anyone? This seems like a pretty clear-cut issue... -- Capricorn (talk) 16:49, April 13, 2014 (UTC) *I would support a merge. They seem to be two separate articles talking about the same thing. --| TrekFan Open a channel 21:53, April 13, 2014 (UTC) *'Support', open and shut case, methinks...--Sennim (talk) 15:56, May 2, 2014 (UTC) *'Support'. Clearly refering to the same event. I would fully support a merge. --'StalwartUK' 16:27, May 2, 2014 (UTC) *'Support', I was the one who created the Hundred Year war page. Did not know that there already was a page about it because I searched Hundred Year war and didn't find anything. However, I suggest in the original article it should be mentioned that the Romulan-Vulcan War is also known as the Hundred Year war. --Terxpahseyton (talk) 06:57, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't they just say the war was "a hundred years" long? It doesn't seem like it was a formal name for the war. 31dot (talk) 09:55, August 22, 2014 (UTC) ::That's right, no formal name whatsoever was given. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:07, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Then I would say that no mention of this as a formal name of the war should be made, just that it was a hundred years(which it says already). 31dot (talk) 21:47, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Merged. Tom (talk) 10:57, March 7, 2015 (UTC)